


SALVATION

by break-beat (breakbeatTF)



Series: ANTHOLOGY [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Corruption, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Folklore, Gen, Halloween, Mental Disintegration, Mythology - Freeform, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/break-beat
Summary: The pioneer of an industry finally gets own his wish granted. Demon TF oneshot.
Series: ANTHOLOGY [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771234
Kudos: 3





	SALVATION

**Author's Note:**

> "love the vibe, you have future, btw who's that one god you're talking about ?"
> 
> Art © [Andantonius](https://www.deviantart.com/andantonius/art/Corruption-Demon-439521307)

ah yes

here i am

the doors to my own office

these will be my last doors i walk through as a human these will be my last doors i walk through weak

after all my operations i have finally honed the trials i have finally found a way to become a god

i just need to walk through these doors i just need to be cool for a little bit longer

it's time it's time it's time it's finally time my patience has finally paid off

this has to work the process cannot fail i've risked too many patients before to have this not work on me not after all my successes i've been heralded and praised as a pioneer it's finally my time

just enter the room akuma just enter the room

okay you've made it in

good good there's only two people at the desk exactly like i wanted

they don't seem to notice me yet iknewishouldn'thaveexpectedcompetency

especially not after this operation is done

"Ah, Dr. Akuma, you're here early, it seems!"

finally they see me alright one of them is walking to me okay it's fine akuma everything is fine let's just get this over with

she's putting a hand out right greetings still are important i need to stay cool for now let's just get this over with ignore all the paperwork i can sign all documents later

"Alright, well, Dr. Akuma... God, sorry, it's still kind of a culture shock seeing a higher-up in the hot seat. Never felt this much pressure operating on a patient before."

she's laughing but she's nervous

godwhydidwehirethesedamninternsthey'llfucksomethingup

no they won't everything will be fine i will become powerful i can't afford to not go through with this

"Uh, anyway, we have your DNA samples, um, completely classified and private, as requested... I'm sure you know plenty well of what we'll do during the process, but are you sure you're ready?"

yes yes i am ready can we get it started already

"I'm sure you are ready, sir, but the company still has to follow all procedures. Step into the chamber, please. Okay... Loading up your sample splices and, uh... wow, um, doctor, are you sure this model is correct?"

yes it's fucking correct i know it is i've been checking all possible sources and side effects it's fine i wanted this exact fucking model

"Um... Wow, okay then... I can see why you would want this under wraps. But, uh, how do you plan on the public reacting to-"

justfuckingshutupyouincessantnobodyanddoyourjoblikeitoldyoutodo

okay calm down akuma breathe deep breath

don't worry about that for now madam i've already made plans on interacting with the press

"Oh... I'll- I'll just get back to the desk, and Mitchell and I will start the process. Whenever you're ready, doctor, you... well, you know what to do."

good good

just sit down and let the computer do the work

"The process is going to start up near the head. I'll be monitoring all developments. Tell us if something hurts."

the arm lowers the arm i designed the computer i designed that has made me successful the the syringe this robot arm has will now make me powerful

it rests against my neck and then-

"Alright. Showtime, Mitch."

yes it's happening

fuck it hurts it hurts but it hurts so good

"Cranial development initiated, sir."

yes yes it's finally working everything has finally led up to this moment this very moment

it's happening it's happening it's happening

first it's the head it's always the head yes the head is the first part

grAAAAH why did we never try to figure out a fUCKING WAY TO MAKE THIS EASIER

"Sorry, sir. You know we tried to make this painless. Just try to stand still for a few more moments. The cranial bones should be finishing their shifting and growing... now."

thank god thank god alright what's next

"Are you sure you want to continue this?"

yes yes yes please

the eyes are the easiest the eyes are the easiest it's why we start there on the senses my eyes should turn yellow anytime now

yes

yes yes it's working i can see i can finally see the individual specks of water on their lab coat

"Your process seems to be beginning smoothly. All recordings indicate shifting skull and growth in the occipital lobe, which should result in increased 20/20 vision. Magnificent what we're able to achieve today with your help, doctor."

of course it's magnificent i designed this whole thing now the next part

hm? what's that fucking incessant buzzing why is it getting louder why is it so fucking loud now goddammit make it stop make it stop makeitstop

"Oh, oh no. How did that get in the testing chamber? Listen, Dr. Akuma, please, it's fine, please calm down. I know that fly may be disorienting with your new hearing, but focus on us. Speed up temporal lobe process, please."

the ringing stopped

where is that fly where is it- it's all the way at the door

i really can hear such a tiny speck so clearly and so finely

this species is everything i researched and wanted yes please continue with the process quicker now

i can see my nose altering before my own eyes this is what i've always wanted it smoothed out into my face and-

then it hit me again the smells

the cleaner used earlier this morning the faux leather of this shitty chair the smell of... the people on the other side of this glass

smells like iron for now more pressing matters

"Ears and nose have been successfully altered. Continuing to the mouth."

it's a strange feeling feeling your skin crawling over your lips

but it's necessary my old skin will be need to be shed and reborn i have no need for such a mortal shell anymore i am powerful without this feeble skin from before this new flesh is perfect i am perfect

oh but here's the best part where my teeth can grow sharp sharp enough to cut through tender human flesh like butter such insignificant mortals

"According to readings, your jaw luckily seems to be unaffected by the teeth alterations, doctor. Your new tongue should be coming soon."

yes yes of course we need to continue this i need to gain more

opening my teeth to show my tongue sees it grow longer and forked a snake's tongue i leave it exposed to the air again i am ready this time

the metallic savory taste of blood i can almost see it right in front of me

howcomeallofthesehumanshaveallthisbloodinsidethemselveswhenit'sallmeanttobemine

"Alright. Last up should be the two horns. Ready to engage?"

no no they're coworkers i can't get too wrapped up in this just continue with the process

at least this isn't as bad as the skull at least this isn't as bad as the skull at least this-

"Done. Your new horns look... fantastic, sir."

yes yes let's get to the good bits again i want more i want more

"Of course. We're now onto the cerebral developments. First up should be the brainstem and the reticular formation."

yeah yeah the reticular formation whatever who cares about that i want better i want aGHHH the light the light it's too much the noise it's so loud it hurts it hurts

she said the brainstem would be tough because senses would overload people as if i didn't know that what a stupid fucking-

then it clicked everything just clicked suddenly the room seemed less daunting no longer was i focusing on one spot now i can see the pores on all of their skins see the cracks in the walls see everything hear the humming of the vents hear the computer whirs hear everything i am powerful

then all of a sudden i felt loss like something left me my breathing stilled i don't need a heart anymore demons have no need for perishable organs i don't need to breathe demons have no need to interrupt their rampage

my hands my hands i should be able to now-

yes yes yES greed is good greed is good i can wield fire it's hot it's hot it's hot

"Cerebellum successfully altered. Fire talents seem to be... worryingly effortless."

hahaha i have reached godhood i am your savior bow to me

"Alright, Dr. Akuma, we've reached cerebrum development. I'm still receiving scans. Everything looks good."

yes yes yes i want more i want more greed is good now onto the actual brain

the cortex needs to house it all so it grows then the-

"Hey, Ann. Readings are showing his hypothalamus is growing. Demons don't sleep."

"Huh. Yeah. Interesting..."

WHY, HELLO THERE, LITTLE ONE.

icouldkillthemrightnowandfeastontheirbodiesandnoonewouldhavetoknowanything wait what was that voice

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

haha you think i didn't expect to encounter one of you before long i want to be with one of your kind i'm summoning you because i want to become you

i'll summon fire it's easier than ever now that'll show this bastard demon

HMM. NOW WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO JOIN OUR LEGION?

power

i'm gaining power right now my cortexes are all under the process i now can move even faster than you thisfuckingchairisevenworsenowrougherandcourserwhoinstalledthispieceofshit

AH... WELL, I BELIEVE WE COULD HELP EACH OTHER THEN. YOU SCRATCH MY BACK, AND I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU SO DESIRE. SOUND FAIR?

absolutely

"Dr. Akuma, are you okay? We're detecting readings..."

AH, DO WE HAVE VISITORS? NOW, NOW, LAST I HEARD, IT'S RUDE TO PRY. WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD TELL HER?

shut up just fucking shut up and keep going

"Oh- Oh, um. Al-Alright..."

GOOD, GOOD. YES, LET'S CONTINUE. SOMETHING TELLS ME NEITHER OF US CAN WAIT.

"Uh, Ann, prefrontal cortex looks to be shrinking-"

fuCKING SHUT UP and keeP GOING

"Yeah, yeah, let's just make sure our boss is alright by the end of this."

godwhoevencaresabouttheconsequencesjustbreakdowntheglassandhaveatthesefuckingnobodies

just a bit longer for them to finish giving me my powers and then i can strike

"Most of the cortexes are finished, doctor. We'll begin the process on the lobes now."

summon fire again it doesn't burn now haha yes power

"Are we sure we even want to have his amygdala be tampered with, Mitch? Aggressive behavior with this kind of behavior already showing..."

"What are you talking about? The amygdala isn't supposed to change, according to the plans..."

"What?"

grAAHHH iwanttokillthemiwanttokillthemall

THAT'S RIGHT. I KNOW YOU DO. SOON ENOUGH, YOU'LL GET YOUR WISH. WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL THEM?

becausetheyarebadpeople

wait no

no no no no they aren't

"Oh dear God."

HUSH, LITTLE CHILD. WHAT HAVE THESE HUMANS DONE FOR YOU? TRAPPED YOU IN THIS GLASS BOX. DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY WILL LIKE YOU ENOUGH TO LET YOU OUT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN NEWS OF THIS PASSES?

fuckthemiwanttokillthemnownoonecanknow

"Holy shit. The process is altering the hippocampus. How?"

DOESN'T IT MAKE YOU ANGRY?

of course they hurt me when i was younger

"He's being controlled. Shut everything down. We can reverse some of the process if we need to."

"The frontal lobe's altering right now, Ann. I'm not gonna risk goddamn killing him!"

i've already calculated the best way to break out of here and find everyone on this floor and godijustcan'twaittomyhandsonthemidon'tevencarethatthisdamnprocessisn'tdone

"I said fucking shut everything down!"

MY, MY. IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THEY MAY BE TOO LATE. SUCH A SHAME, WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?

of course of course of course

JUST FOLLOW MY WORDS, AND YOU WILL HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WISH FOR SOON.

yes yes yes greed is good greed is good greed is good

NOW, WHY DON'T WE SHOW THEM WHAT YOU ARE NOW CAPABLE OF? YOU ALWAYS HAVE WANTED THIS, AFTER ALL.

of course of course of course

LET THE HUNT BEGIN THEN.

yes yes yes yes feast feast feast feast feast feast feast

feast  
  
feast  
  
  
feast  
  
  
  
feast

it is done i am done they are done they are paste i have slain the enemy to the victor go the spoils i am done what now

WELL DONE. THIS WOULD BE THE POINT WHERE I THANK YOU FOR RELEASING ME, BUT FOR NOW, I'M AFRAID I'LL HAVE TO COMMANDEER THIS BODY FOR A SHORT WHILE. CAN'T HAVE ANY LOOSE ENDS, AFTER ALL. YOU UNDERSTAND, RIGHT?

absolutely anything for power

I HAD A FEELING YOU WOULD. ENJOY NEVERLAND FOR ME, WILL YOU? TA-TA FOR NOW.

**Author's Note:**

> come to me  
> i just wanna see u a little bit closer  
> come to me  
> take your time i like it slower
> 
> SO, GIVE ME THE SLY, GIVE ME THE GREED.  
> THE COLDEST IN LIFE FEEL THE HOTTEST DEGREES.  
> YOU MADE YOUR DEAL, SIGN IT WITH ME.  
> THE PEN IS NOW HEAVY, SO WRITE ON YOUR KNEES.  
> THE BED IS BURNING WITH SHEETS THAT YOU MAKE.  
> MAN IS SO FICKLE,  
> I LOVE YOUR MISTAKES.


End file.
